warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
History
=History= ShadeClan :ShadeClan, briefly named Sirius' Clowder, is a headstrong and arrogant Clan. The Clan was founded by Sirius, a loner who traveled from the Black Seas near the Southern Port. Shortly after her arrived to the forest territory he met two-she-cats, Vega and Lyra - a pair of sisters native to the forest. Both mollies were soon found to be curious, sparking their interest in them thus starting the "battle" for his attraction. :Just before he declared the darker and mysterious part of the forest as his territory, the sisters agreed upon sharing the other half of the forest and the moor, giving him his share of the forest and rivers. Not long after a group of kittypets joined his clowder, curious and interested in the life of a wild cat, he quickly grew to have feelings for the youngest one, Lilith. By the time that Vega and Lyra had claimed their own clowders, Vega getting the moor and a third of the forest and Lyra relieving the rest of the forest, Sirius had grown a rather medium sized clowder and had even taken Lilith as his mate - whom was also expecting his kits. :This calmed the rival between the two sisters, prior to the rival, Sirius had caught the attention of Lilith's older sister, Myra, who after attempting to tell him how she felt was immedaitely shot down. :This angered the lovesick molly and she tried several more times to catch his attention, however, failing miserably. Sirius still remained uninterested. Myra soon felt the only way to gain his attention was to force him into it. During one of his lone hunts, Myra attacked him screaming at him to love not long after he'd finally realized what had happened he pushes her off and tells her to get back to camp. Upon his return to his clowder he tells them about what Myra did and banishes soon after. Angry and hurt, Myra flees towards the Unclaimed Territory. After the banishment he finds out that Lilith had given birth to his kits and visits her, quickly apologizing for not being here. She questions him about her sister's banishment briefly before dropping it. She then shows him their only child, a daughter. She tells him that her name is Dawnkit, and explains her odd name and how she heard of it - explaining about the Ancient Clans she had heard about. :Sirius listens quietly before commenting that he likes the customs and beliefs and says he'll speak to Vega and Lyra about it. After he leaves the nursery he leaves one of the older members in charge before leaving to meet the two sisters. Once he meets up with them, he tells me about the codes and names before the three decide on what to do. Towards the end of their meeting they decide to go by the code and names and the three part. :He arrives back at his clowder and calls a meeting and explains the new rules. He tells the clowder members that when children are born is when they will begin the naming traditions, however he explains the codes are effective immediately. Afterwards he announces that he has chosen a medicine cat, a healer for the clowder. He names the first medicine cat as Drew, a young and proud member of the clowder. :Several moons after, Sirius receives word of the death of Vega - whom passed from Diabetes. He quickly parts to go visit her clowder with Lyra along the way. The leader talks briefly with Lyra about Vega's cause of death and she reveals the cause as diabetes. He asks if Vega had any family and she says she didn't know. Once they arrive at her clowder they are met by a young tom, later revealed to be the last of Vega's deputies, Smokefern. The tom greets them in a hostile manner. Sirius introduces both himself and Lyra before he asks about Vega. Smokefern hesitantly tells the two about her death, which from him sounds so sudden. :During this conversation an older member of Vega's Clowder walks up and tells them the rest, interrupting Smokefern. The member then introduces himself as Vega's mate, Alphonse. He tells them about how Vega had, had a litter shortly before. He calls over two cats, and Alphonse reveals that the two were his children, Alodia and Cyra, he tells them that one of his children, Ives, had passed a while back after a fox attack. :Sirius states that foxes are a big trouble in his part of the forest as well and the two walk off and talk quietly. After talking with the tom, Sirius meets back up with Lyra, who states that Vega's Clowder has a medicine cat, Dierdre. Dierdre dips her head and explains that since the new rule changes that she would accompany Smokefern. Smokefern announces that he is ready and leaves Snowfur in charge. Sirius asks why the older cats have also taken on the new names and Smokefern tells him that Vega had asked who wanted a new name and a handful of the members had offered including himself, Snowfur, and Fawndance. :Sirius nods and tells him that he'd need to either choose a deputy before leaving or choose someone to be in charge. Smokefern says that he will choose a deputy and names Snowfur his deputy. Snowfur humbly accepts and Smokefern leaves with Dierdre, Sirius, and Lyra. Sirius and Lyra part at the Long Oaks meeting place and Sirius says that he'll see him at the next meeting. :Once he arrives back to camp he talks to Lilith about what happened with Vega. Several moons later he receives word that Lyra has passed as well after being killed by a rogue cougar in the NightClan territory. Busy with his Clanwork, he suggests that the medicine cat goes. Drew announces that she's retiring and that her apprentice, Pebblesplash, will take her place at that time. Sirius frowns at the news of Drew retiring but accepts and says that maybe this time NightClan can figure everything out. :Several months later, Sirius passes from old age whilst sleeping and Dawnstep is set to succeed him, she readies to go to the Moonstone and finds that Lilith is grieving rather hard despite both of them being old. Dawnstep leaves for her ceremony. After she receives her lives she comes back to find out that Lilith had passed from grief. Grieving now both of her parents loss, she names a young warrior her deputy, Asterpelt, before she retires to her den. :Shortly afterwards it is noted that Pebblesplash has left to go to NightClan after receiving an omen on the Clan, as well as a sign for their next leader. While Pebblesplash is gone Asterpelt and Dawnstar issue patrols. MoonClan :MoonClan, briefly named Vega's Clowder, is a peaceful and harmonious Clan. The Clan was founded by Vega, a she-cat native to the forest much like her sister. Before the separation of the sisters, she lived with a group of cats known as the Natives, a group of loners that were native to the forest and its land. The group lived peacefully until the coming of an outsider, a loner from the Black Seas near the Southern Port named Sirius, made a part of the forest his home. The sisters heard many tales about the tom and only grew to think of him as a threat when the prey in the forest grew scarce, something which never happened. :The two sisters named an older Native member, Nomad, in charge of the camp shortly before they left to find the new loner. After several hours of searching, Lyra came across a tabby loner - accompanied by two rogues, Elise and Nick, native to the land. At first, Lyra doesn't trust the odd loner until he speaks of how his former home was flooded and he was forced to leave after it killed off his home, a group of cats native to the ports and sea named the Villa. :She took sympathy for the loner and Vega suggested giving him a small stretch of the land and making boundaries like the groups the Kittypets always spoke of. Lyra agreed and the three made boundaries for themselves. Shortly after, Lyra and Vega both grew to feel romantically towards the tom, whom felt nothing to them except friendship. The sisters decided it was best to disband the Natives and start their own groups, so Vega took on the cats that wished to join her, a total of five others; Faunus, Iovus, Romulus, Remus, and Vulcan. Of course, during Vega's time finding land she acquiring several other loners, rogues, and kittypets; the more notable being Alphonse, Adeline, Alice, and Anna. :After she found a calm and inhabited area known as the Barelands, filled with grasslands, the moor, and a very small portion of the forest. The clowder made their home in old rabbit homes at the very edge of the moor. However shortly after settling into the moor, the rabbit holes began to collapse killing Iovus and Remus, injuring several clowder members. As Vega's clowder started to grow, so did the rebellious acts of those that had joined as rogues. After a small group, Anise, Vulcan, and Alice, within her clowder began to question her as leader. She banned them, but not before they attempted to take her life. Successfully defending them off, she banished them to a land known as the Outlands where rogues from other banished Clans had formed their own group under Myra, a former ShadeClan warrior. This was around the time the Clan was officially named MoonClan, for it was rumored they were closest with StarClan. :After her latest meeting with Lyra and Sirius, Vega soon became mates with Alphonse later releasing that she was expecting his litter. After the litter, consisting of Ives, Alodia, and Cyra, were born she met one last time with her sister and Sirius. They discussed and agreed on the ways of the Ancient Clans, known to them as old tales by the Kittypets. After agreeing on this she went back to her Clan and quickly made an announcement on the next deputy, her son. :Once Ives turned the age of fifteen moons, Vega named her son deputy. However, weeks afterwards he was killed in a horrible hunting accident - caught in two fox traps, with nobody there to help him, he bled out. In search of her son, whom had been missing since the night before, Vega headed out to find him, horrified to find his lifeless body caught in the fox traps. She carried his body back to camp and had Paysley fix up his body before a vigil was held. Shortly after the vigil, she named a young warrior, Smokefern, her deputy. :Several weeks after naming her second deputy, Vega heads out for a hunt with her mate and daughter - however they are attacked by a cougar nicknamed Rasputin for its knack for stalking out Clan cats among other prey. Vega is gravely injured in the attack and is quickly helped back to camp, after Alodia successfully scares the big cat off. Several weeks after the attack, Vega passes away from diabetes. :Smokestar is seen briefly talking with Sirius and Lyra, who have come with their dolances, before he leaves with Paysley. Upon his departure he names Snowfur the deputy. After he returns, Paysley retires and names Juniperleaf her successor. NightClan :Founder: Lyra :Deputies: Aludra :Leaders: Ravenstar :Medicine Cats: Yvonne, Saint, Rockstorm Category:Important Pages